Countdown
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: He had just been reminded that a happy excitable Sandra was definitely preferable to a ranting argumentative one and he wasn't sure being let in on the secret had turned out to be worth it after all. ..


**Countdown**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:-** Sandra/Gerry

**Rating:- **K+

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:-** He had just been reminded that a happy excitable Sandra was definitely preferable to a ranting argumentative one and he wasn't sure being let in on the secret had turned out to be worth it after all. **.. **

**Author's Note:- **In answer to Beth's "Excitement" Challenge in which we had to write a fic in which someone was very excited about something. Short fluffy and hopefully a little fun! Enjoy and reviews would be lovely.

"Sandra we're getting nowhere with this, sorry but we really are trying I know you told us to...""

"It's fine Jack we'll get there don't worry just keep trying and if turns out to be a dead end we'll come up with something else." Sandra smiled walking past him with what could only be described as a spring in her step quietly humming to herself as he stared back at her in shock. Sandra Pullman did not do cheery and laid back when they were in the middle of a case that was going nowhere. She did irate, grumpy, loud and bolshie, she shouted at them, she stormed around the office, she slammed doors and threatened to slam their heads together she did not smile and she sure as hell didn't skip around the office singing.

"What the hell was that?" He muttered looking at Brian who looked as shocked as he was and simply shrugged.

"Maybe Gerry's doing an even better job of keeping her happy these days." He sighed as Jack wrinkled his nose and groaned.

"Brian for Christ sake that's an image I can live without having in my head, besides he's not back until tonight which is even more reason for her to be in a mood and yet she singing."

"Then I don't know but I'm not going to knock it." Brain replied turning his attention back to the fruitless record check he was working his way through on his computer. "Normally at this stage we'd be getting threatened with being bumped back into retirement if she wants to sing instead I'll take that."

"Yeah, yeah you're right I suppose." Jack replied quietly glancing toward the corner of the room where Sandra's office was situated and seeing her talking to someone on the phone the smile she'd given him having broadened considerably. Something was going on and he didn't care what Brian said he was going to find out what it was. Creeping from his desk to the door of her office he listened as she talked animatedly to the person on the other end of the phone.

"He'll be home tonight…no I can't we have to wait…..of course I haven't told them god they would tell him the second they laid eyes on him and I have to decide when to tell him myself, it has to come from me…" He heard her say feeling his mouth fall open again.

"Brian…..Brian come here." He whispered waving at Brian to follow him leading him into the men's bathroom and checking there was no one in any of the cubicles.

"Jack I don't need the toilet and haven't we gotten a little old for hiding in the bathroom just because Sandra is making you a bit uncomfortable with her…"

"She's cheating on Gerry." Jack interrupted nodding as Brian looked back at him sceptically. "I mean it I just heard her talking to someone she was saying that he was coming home tonight and that she had to decide how best to tell him and that she hadn't told us because she couldn't trust us not to tell him."

"That could be anything Jack." Brian replied shaking his head firmly. "There's no way she's doing the dirty on him they're crazy about each other, it must be something else."

"Oh yeah well why has she been full of the joys of spring all day even though he's been away for almost a week? Why is she making excited phone calls about finding the right time to tell him and when he'll be back? I'm telling you it was like she'd started some sort of countdown to something happening and it's not going to be good whatever it is."

"Are you two having a bloody granny's meeting in there?" Sandra called through the door as Brian moved to open it before Jack could stop him.

"Sandra why are you in a good mood? Have you got some other bloke on the go because Jack thinks you have and we really don't want to see you doing that to Gerry." He said loudly as Sandra stared from him to Jack and back again.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked glaring at Jack making him instantly wish that the ground would open up and swallow him. "Office, now, I'm not discussing this standing at the door of the men's toilet it bloody stinks in there."

"Nice going, Jesus Brian can't you just keep your mouth shut we could have found a subtler way to get to the bottom of it than this now she's going to bloody well tear our heads off." Jack snapped falling into step behind Sandra as she stalked back to their office clearly completely incensed by what they'd said.

"Well that's what you wanted wasn't it? I mean make your mind up you can't have it both ways either you want her happy and singing or you want her angry and yelling!" Brian replied as they reached the office meaning Jack didn't have time to point out that when he said he wanted to know why she was in a good mood that didn't mean he wanted to piss her off so much that the chances of it every happening again were miniscule.

"So let me get this straight, I'm in a good mood, happy, not getting on your case even though we should have packed this case away a week ago and from that you assume that I'm having an affair? I mean god I know you two are supposed to be some of the best minds the MET could offer from the pool of clapped out retirees but how exactly did you deduce that? More importantly what makes you think I would ever do that?" Sandra asked the icing calm to her voice frightening Jack more than if she had just carried on yelling.

"Jack said he heard you on the phone and…."

"Jesus Brian it's as well you never worked for counter intelligence they'd not have had to bother to get the bloody thumb screws out for you you'd have given up everything you knew in seconds." Jack snapped before turning his attention back to Sandra who was now glaring at him angrily. "It sounded like you were talking to another bloke on the phone and when you said about having to find the right time to talk to Gerry and that you couldn't tell us what was going on I just…"

"You just put two and two together and came up with 132 you tosser. Have a think, what date is it?" Sandra replied waiting for a second as Brian glanced at the calendar on the wall. "It's the 28th, in three days it's Gerry's birthday and I've managed to get him tickets for the directors box at the Chelsea match then we're going away for the weekend. I was talking to Paula not some random bloke and I was in a good mood because I woke up this morning excited because now that he'd coming home tonight the countdown to the weekend and when we can enjoy his birthday felt like it had really started! I swear I can't believe you got on like this just because I was in a good mood well you've certainly put paid to that now get back to bloody work I want to see everything we have on this case on the incident board in 10 minutes and I expect both of you to have a new idea about this case because it's sure as hell not spoiling my weekend." Sandra shouted storming away leaving a red face Jack and an angry looking Brian staring after her.

"Great Jack, bloody brilliant now she's not going to give us a minute to ourselves to get this sorted she's going to be all over us like a rash so I hope you have some idea where we can find a break in this god awful case because until we do her good mood is gone for good and our lives won't be worth living!" Brain said in an angry whisper before stalking off toward his desk muttering about letting sleeping dogs and happy guvnor's lie as Jack stared after him. He knew he'd pushed it a little too far, he knew that he's determination to find out what was going on had turned the day upside down but he still couldn't help but smile. He had got to the bottom of her mood even if in doing so he'd spoiled it completely and now he could start his own countdown. A countdown until Sandra and Gerry actually went on their break because he couldn't see her mood improving again before that and he had just been reminded that a happy excitable Sandra was definitely preferable to a ranting argumentative one and he wasn't sure being let in on the secret had turned out to be worth it after all.


End file.
